Hot Chocolate by the Fire
by Felix The Tuxedo Cat
Summary: THe FACE family (France, America, Canada, England) enjoy some family time and hot chocolate at Canada's place. France and England cuddle, Canada makes hot chocolate, Russia is mentioned, and America wants to build an igloo. It's a "filler" to get me going again, so not as good as it could possibly be, but I think it's cute and better than it sounds. Enjoy! R&R, Readers!


**Felix here. This is sort of a "filler" story to get my head back into the game. It's fluffy, FrUk, and CanUS bromance. Sorta. X3. WARNING: Involves cuddling, Canadian Tire© and polar bears. Enjoy! R&R! **

Hot Chocolate by the Fire

"Y'know what's weird?" America asked as he, France and England huddled by the fireplace at Canada's house. America was laying down with his knees drawn to his chest and was using England's outstretched leg as a pillow. Canada was in the kitchen, doing whatever he was doing.

"Shopping for groceries at Canadian Tire?" France asked with an arm around England.

"That is weird." England agreed, snuggling closer to France.

"And expensive." Canada added, walking into the room with a tray and four mugs. He sat down beside France and put the tray on the ground. He handed everyone a cup before taking one for himself. "I made hot chocolate to warm us up."

"Merci, beau." France thanked, kissing the top of Canada's head.

"Thank you, dearest." England thanked as he took the mug from Canada.

America sat up slightly, still leaning against England and also took a cup. "Thanks, bro." He took a sip. "Mm, this is great, man!"

Canada smiled and blushed. "Thanks, and no problem."

"But, what was weird," America continued, "was that at the meeting today, Russia said it was cold. Russia said it. Dudes, that's weird."

"Russia thought it was cold?" Canada repeated. "Wow. Today was fairly warm for late November."

France nodded. "That is strange. Maybe he needs a better coat. And not one that looks like a dress."

"Yes, a dress doesn't exactly fit Russia." England smiled.

Canada sighed dreamily, laying his head on France's shoulder. "Why can't we just be a happy family like this all the time?"

"I don't know." England mumbled as he suddenly felt sleepy. He pushed his nose into France's warm neck and closed his eyes. He wasn't so tired he would fall asleep, but just felt comfortable and like he _could_ fall asleep.

"I gotta admit, it is nice when we're not trying to murder each other." America sighed.

France chuckled gently. "Oui. It is nice, and quiet, and cuddly."

England smiled. "Very cuddly." At this they all scooted a bit closer to each other. They could be quiet and at peace; they were doing it now and they had done it before. However, something always came to mess it up.

_ Not tonight,_ France thought to himself. _Tonight, we are a family. We love each other, and tonight, that will not change. I... I don't want it to change._

"What are we doing tomorrow?" England asked quietly.

"Je ne sais pas." France answered, using the French term for "I don't know", which they were all accustomed to by now.

"We could go outside. It's supposed to snow again tonight, and there will be plenty of leftover snow from today. We could build snowmen or an igloo or something." Canada suggested.

"We should totally build an igloo. That'd be so cool!" America smiled, though he spoke much more quietly than usual. They were all a bit sleepy.

"Alright, igloo building it is." England declared.

"I think there is a snow brick mould from when Canada was little in the garage we could use. I can dig it out tomorrow morning." France offered.

"I remember that thing. I remember me building a wall, then it got knocked over, and I got all upset." Canada remarked.

"Oui, I remember that, too. You had the brick mould, and the wall was just about your height. Then a big wind came and it knocked it over. You were upset, but I helped you build another, and you were alright."

Canada laughed. "Yeah." Kumajiro, who had been sleeping in his bed next to the fireplace, woke up and sleepily waddled over to Canada, collapsing into his lap and falling back asleep.

"One little happy family." France mumbled as he looked at the sleeping polar bear, then at the crackling fire. "_Our_ little happy family."


End file.
